A Dog Is A Man's Best Friend
by Luna Moon
Summary: (Post OotP) Sirius resurrection fic. After falling through the veil, Sirius stumbles across his Fate and is given a chance to return to Earth. As Padfoot. Chapter 1 up


Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately, but I think I own the plot. Unless someone else has written (and posted) a story similar to this which I haven't read or heard of.  
  
A/n: I kinda took a break from HP for a while. I was trying to think up a cunning way to bring Sirius back and this is the best I can do. Anyway, read it and see what you think.  
  
And if anyone knows any Sirius resurrection fics (post OotP) please tell me about them.  
  
* * *  
  
Blackness.  
  
Total blackness.  
  
That was all he could see.  
  
He could feel nothing, smell nothing, hear nothing.  
  
Well, he thought indignantly, if this is the afterlife then I'm extremely disappointed.  
  
He tried to move one of his arms, only to discover that he didn't appear to have a body any more. He gulped and tried to remain calm as panicked thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
He continued to drift slowly in the nothingness state. If you could call if drifting.  
  
It took him a while to realise that he wasn't breathing. He tried to draw in a gulp of air, but nothing happened. He had no need to breath. He was dead after all.  
  
How long had he been here? He had no clue. Time seemed so meaningless that he couldn't decipher it anymore.  
  
He could remember what happened, playing it over and over in his mind like a CD on repeat.  
  
Taunting Bellatrix. Getting shot in the chest. Falling through the veil.  
  
Harry screaming his name.  
  
Harry.  
  
How could he be so stupid as to leave Harry alone. Nice one, Black.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud rushing sound and Sirius felt himself being sucked back into his body. He bounced backwards and fell onto a solid floor.  
  
Well, he thought wincing; at least I can feel pain.  
  
He got up, wobbling slightly.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Black."  
  
Sirius spun around, his newly regained eyes widening at the sound.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Behind him stood a man with white hair and an ageless face. He was wearing white robes and had a mystical feeling about him. His face looked aged, but young at the same time. Sirius couldn't tell whether the man was old or young.  
  
His confusion must have shown on his face as the man laughed.  
  
"I am your fate," He said, a smile gracing his young/old face.  
  
Sirius blinked, "My what?"  
  
The man rolled his eyes, "Your fate. Basically, I decide what will happen to you at this point."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I'm dead. What else can happen after this point? And what is this point anyway?"  
  
"This is a point which is out of time. literally. Time does not exist here. Call it the centre of the universe if you will," The man answered, grinning, "Do you know what a fate is, Sirius?"  
  
"It's when you, erm, to be honest, I have no clue," Sirius admitted, "I never did believe in all that destiny crap."  
  
"Destiny and Fate are entirely different," Fate said, "Destiny is a task that you have been preparing for your whole life. Something that you were born to do. Your purpose."  
  
Sirius nodded, "And how is Fate different from that?"  
  
"Well, people can only have one destiny in their lifetime. Once their destiny is fulfilled, it will diminish. Very few are born with a destiny," Fate explained, "Whereas, everyone in the world is born with fate. A fate will lay down different options and you will make the choice. But, unlike destiny, which stays with you all of your life, fates move with time. Every second, your fate changes depending on the choices you make."  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful, "I get it. I think."  
  
Fate smiled slightly, "Well, take your Godson for example. He was born with a destiny. Because of this, he does not have any fates. Destiny guides him and protects him from anything that may stop him from completing his task. He can make no choices of his own. Whether he wants to finish what he was born to do is not up to him. He will do it, it's just a matter of time."  
  
Sirius said nothing, turning this news over in his mind.  
  
Fate continued, "If you have a destiny, you are not able to have any fates until the task has been completed."  
  
"And you're my fate right?" Sirius stated, "So I don't have a destiny."  
  
Fate smiled, "Ah, this is the confusing bit. Though it is true that you do not have a destiny, your link with a destined person is so strong that without you, they will never complete their task."  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped, "You mean, now that I'm dead Harry can't complete his destiny?"  
  
Fate nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. And let me tell you, destiny wasn't to pleased about that."  
  
Sirius paused for a moment, "Then. what's going to happen?"  
  
"Well, I had a little talk with Harry's destiny and she agreed that it would be best if we send you back for a little while."  
  
"What?!" Sirius exclaimed, "You-You're sending me back to earth?! You bringing me back to life?!"  
  
"Yes," Fate said, "but, at a price."  
  
Sirius smile fell from his face, "What?"  
  
"You cannot go back into your body. You'll have to go in another."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, because your body is unable to go back to earth, we had to find a spare one."  
  
Sirius took a step back, "Oh no! No way. You are putting me in some old man's body!"  
  
The man rolled his eyes again, "I never said I was going to. The only part of you that didn't die was your animagus form, so we're sending you back to earth as a dog."  
  
Sirius screwed up his nose, "How can I help Harry as a dog?"  
  
"Not just a dog. You'll keep your human mind and thoughts, but you'll be in the dog's body, temporarily. Do you understand?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I still don't see how that's going to help Harry." Sirius said doubtfully.  
  
"I said temporarily," Fate said in exasperation, "Once your body is regenerated, you can have your old body back."  
  
Sirius eyes lit up, "So I'll be alive again? For real?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure how long it'll take. You might be a dog for a while."  
  
"How will I know when my body is regenerated?"  
  
"You have to unlock it in your mind," Fate said with a weak smile.  
  
"Right," Sirius said slowly.  
  
There was silence for a short moment until the man coughed to get Sirius' attention.  
  
"Well, Sirius, as your fate," He said, smiling jokily, "I need you to make a choice. Do you want to go back to earth, or do you wish to keep going down this path?"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I want to go back to earth. Who wouldn't?"  
  
Fate smiled, "Well then, I expect I will see you again, but not for a long time. Until then."  
  
He clapped his hands and raised them into the air. A strong force began to blow and Sirius was ripped from his body and tossed through space and time.  
  
With a nasty smack, Sirius felt himself slam onto solid earth. It took him a while to gather his thoughts and calm his racing mind. Groaning, he tried to push himself off the ground, only to fall back down again. Looking down, he saw the black furry paws of Padfoot and groaned again.  
  
He pushed himself up again, this time, on four legs. He stood to his full height and looked around.  
  
He was on a pavement of the cleanest batch of houses he had ever seen. The little houses were numbered from one to seven and were completely spotless. Not one speck of dirt graced their white walls.  
  
Sirius turned his attention from the houses to his current predicament. He wondered vaguely what he had gotten himself into. Sure, in the past he had loved feeling the freedom of being Padfoot, but it was different now. He felt like a man trapped inside a dog's body with no way to get out.  
  
Sirius doggy head drooped and he suddenly felt completely hopeless. How could a dog help Harry?  
  
He glanced around at the impeccable street and his eyes scanned the sign to his left.  
  
Privet Drive  
  
Sirius' head jerked upwards. He looked around frantically until he found what he was looking for.  
  
A familiar looking house with a number four on the doorframe.  
  
Sirius smiled inside his head and trotted up to the front door.  
  
* * *  
  
A/n: Sorry about this chapter. I know it's rushed and confusing but it's the best I can produce for now. If any of you don't get what's going on please tell me and I'll attempt to make it easier to understand.  
  
Also, I was in a hurry when I wrote this so point out any mistakes you see. ^_^ 


End file.
